jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Snake
Snakes are elongated, legless, carnivorous reptiles of the suborder Serpentes. Some Snakes have a venomous bite, which they use to kill their prey before eating it. Other Snakes kill their prey by constriction. Still, others swallow their prey whole and alive. In the dimension of Jumanji, Snakes of different sizes appear as lethal predators using different methods of trapping and consuming prey. A Serpent is also represented on the legal tender of Jumanji's Central Bank "2" note. Behaviour All snakes are strictly carnivorous, eating small animals including lizards, frogs, other snakes, small mammals, birds, eggs, fish, snails or insects. Because snakes cannot bite or tear their food to pieces, they must swallow prey whole. The body size of a snake has a major influence on its eating habits. Smaller snakes eat smaller prey. Juvenile pythons might start out feeding on lizards or mice and graduate to small deer or antelope as an adult, for example. Most species are nonvenomous and those that have venom use it primarily to kill and subdue prey rather than for self-defense. Some possess venom potent enough to cause painful injury or death to humans. Snakes can be prevented from injecting venom into prey by breaking off their fangs, a process known by zoologists as "de-fanging". Nonvenomous snakes either swallow prey alive or kill by constriction. Appearances Book= In the original picture book, Peter rolls the dice and lands on a space reading: "Python sneaks into camp, go back one space". This triggered the appearance of an eight-foot Python, urged around the clock on the mantlepiece, which scares the Guide and the Monkeys onto a couch. The Python starts to approach the players while the volcano erupts before disappearing when Judy wins the game. |-|MB= 'Board Game' *'Secret symbol:' Saber *'Number:' 3 In the Milton Bradley board game, a Snake has it's own danger card. Rolling a Saber on the rescue die within 3 seconds will defeat the Snake threat. |-|TV= In the animated series, Snakes appear as common predators, even appearing in the opening titles. While several of Jumanji's wildlife like Snakes are natural, some happen to be creations of Professor J.S. Heinrich Ibsen. In Who Am I?; the players encountered a Giraffe that initially appeared to be affectionate by licking with its long tongue, however; it turned out to be a Python on the inside and attempted to constrict the players unaware of it's swapped body. In Mud Boy; The two land in the Jumanji Bayou and encounter Alan who is running from a giant leech monster. The three split up and the giant leech goes after Peter. He nearly gets sucked up by it, but Alan and Judy distract the leech and save him. The leech turns its attention to them, but Alan defeats it by tossing a snake he accidentally grabbed at it and the snake holds its mouth shut. In Law of Jumanji, during class Peter delusioned Rock as what appeared to be a Cobra while seeing Rock’s friends as the Monkey Trio. In Brantford: The Game, Alan managed to get constricted by an Anaconda in the Brantford Game dimension's library, after it was released from one of the books under the "A" section. |-|2017= When Jumanji transformed it's board game form into a new video game design, a Snake was represented on the start-up title screen. In the 2017 film, Snakes are present threats, especially when congratulating in large swarms. In the Bazaar, the players were alerted by a rhyming boy that they needed to retrieve a vital clue inside a basket that was guarded by a lethal black mamba, which was bad notes for Ruby Roundhouse (Martha) because her statistics included a weakness to venom which she exploited later as part of a plan to retrieve the Jaguar's Eye from Professor Van Pelt. However, Franklin "Mouse" Finbar was a zoologist and knew that if they could de-fang the Snake it would be rendered harmless, which he managed to do so and Mouse (Fridge) gained some self-pride. In the closing credits, a grouping of Snakes appears next to Karen Gillan's credits, referencing Ruby Roundhouse's weakness to Snake venom. Rhino Run On the official site of Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, the game Rhino Run has red/yellow/brown Snakes as dangerous hazards. They appear randomly on the fixed routes and can only be avoided but can also be passed through when the characters ride an Elephant when picking up a powerup. As playable characters pass through levels, the game speed increases and makes Snakes and other hazards even harder to avoid. External links *Rhino Run Category:Jumanji animals